Concrete Angel
by XxXxIcePrincessXxXx
Summary: Sharpay may seem like she has the perfect life, but her life is far from perfect. TROYPAY!


**Hey guys!! This is my second songfic and I actually like it a bit better than my first one. Me and my BFF megan wrote this together and we really hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM I would've been in it and it would've been a Troypay**

**Warning: Abuse.**

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back_

At school, everyone thinks of Sharpay Evans as the "Ice Queen" or the "Ice Princess" but no one but Troy and Ryan knew her secret. They were the only ones who knew that she gets beaten every night by her father. He's done it ever since Sharpay and Ryan's mom died in a car accident and he blamed Sharpay for it. He'd come home every night drunk and storm up to Sharpay's room and would get to it.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and the lace,  
Oh_

No one really took time to notice that ever since the accident, Sharpay has worn Long pants, jeans, long sleeve shirts, and sweaters. They all thought she just wanted to wear them. They don't know she does it to hide the bruises and scars her dad gives her.

_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

The teachers always give Sharpay looks of worry and concern. But they always just shake it off and stay quiet.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"Why do I have to even live anymore?! I wish I was never even born. That way, I wouldn't fell no pain." Sharpay screamed in the empty house she was sitting in.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

"Hey Shar!" Troy said to Sharpay. "Oh Hi Troy!" "Are you ok? You don't look so good. Do you want to stay over at my house tonight? I hate the fact you're always getting hurt." "It's ok Troy. I'll Get through it. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." "Ok! Meet me at my locker tomorrow after school!" "Ok! Bye! Love ya Troy!" "I love you too!"

_But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

"C'mon Shar, Let's head home. I'll drive!" "Ok Ryan. But I get to drive it to school tomorrow." "Deal! Now let's go!"

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light_

"Hey Troy. I can not wait til tomorrow" Sharpay said to Troy on her web-cam. "Yeah! Me too! It's going to be so much fun." "I know!" Then out of nowhere, her dad slammed the door open. Sharpay's face turned pale and her eyes were wide. "No daddy! Please don't hurt me!" She said totally forgetting Troy was there since she was so scared. He just gave a smirk and lunged toward her. But tonight, the beatings were even worse than usual. Their dad must have drank more than his usual amount and had a even worse day than usual. He grabbed Sharpay and threw her hard against the wall and gave her a few punches in the stomach. Then he grabbed her by the hair and he dragged her across the room. He shook her up and slapped her. Troy became completely scared. He has never seen it happen before and now he is seeing the pain that she's going through.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes, it will be too late_

Ryan was working on his homework and then he heard a blood-curdling scream. "Sharpay!" And with that he ran down the hall to her room and opened the door. He took a peak inside and covered up his mouth to prevent his dad from hearing him. He too, noticed they were even worse. He ran to get the phone to call the police while he saw his father's hand come down for the final time.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

Mike (That is what I have named Sharpay's dad.) Smiled in improvement and left the room. Troy was sitting there in shock. He had seen the whole thing. He saw his own girlfriend get beaten. He couldn't move. Then when Ryan was finished on the phone, he came in and saw Troy on the web-cam and he felt upset. He knew Sharpay meant everything to him and he just saw the whole encounter. He walked over to Sharpay and bent down to her and then felt scared. Sharpay wasn't breathing. "Troy!! I don't think she is breathing! Get over here now!" Troy lived next door so he got there pretty quick. He came in the room and bent down near Sharpay. He felt her pulse and then tears came to his eyes. "She's gone! I saw her die. She's gone!!" Troy screamed and started to bawl hysterically. "It'll be ok"

_But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

The police finally arrived to their house. They rushed into the house and grabbed Mike and put him in handcuffs. "What the heck are you people doing?!" "Mike Evans, You are under arrest for child abuse and you will be sentenced a lifetime in prison." "WHO CALLED THE COPS?!?!?!" Ryan gave off a smirk. "Guilty." Then the police brought Mike to the cop car and sent in the paramedics to go get Sharpay. They ran in and found Troy hugging onto her body for dear life. "I'm sorry son, but you have to get up." "NO!!! I wasn't here for her when this happened and I'm not leaving her now!!!"

_Concrete Angel_

The funeral was held a week later. It was held on a Wednesday morning. It was a beautiful day but it would have been more beautiful with Sharpay around.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face_

The funeral was held a week later. It was held on a Wednesday morning. It was a beautiful day but it would have been more beautiful with Sharpay around.

_Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

**Sharpay Evans**

**July 2,1990-August 17,2007**

**Our little angel**

**She will be missed and loved forever.**

**She will be kept in our hearts and prayers for as long as we shall live.**

**WE MISS YOU SHARPAY**

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

Troy sat near a lifeless maple tree. He started to tear up and then just let the tears fall freely. He heard an angelic voice and looked up.

_But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

There stood the angelic figure of Sharpay with a small smile. "Sharpay?" "Troy, Don't be sad I'm gone. I've moved on to a better place now and I can never be hurt again." "I know but it's so hard though because I love you." "I love you too." "I miss you so much." "I'll miss you too." She grabs him by the cheek gently and gave him a gentle, but passionate, kiss. She took a step away and started to fade away. "I'll wait for you" She said gently and then she was gone. Troy gave a smile and sighed. "I will always love you."

_Concrete Angel_

**Well there it was! I hope you all liked it. I actually almost cried writing it!!! Please review!! I love reviews and I never get them so please make my day and review and please review my other stories too! **

**I love you all!**

**Maria**


End file.
